Butterfly Kisses
by Pure Lies
Summary: Ino's life through her father's eyes. Based on Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.


Butterfly Kisses

An Inoichi/Ino Family Fic

"Wheee!" a young Ino cried.

"Ino, no running in the house!" her dad cried as he reached out for her. He almost lost his balance, but he regained it and chuckles. "She's just a ball of energy."

His wife smiled at him and nodded. "Mhm! That's Ino for you."

He went into the living room where Ino was sitting intently in front of the TV.

"Come on, babygirl. It's time for bed." He said as he scooped her up.

"Aww, but daddy…" she tried to complain as she rubbed her eyes.

"No buts. It's 8 o'clock. Now come on." He walks into her room, and lays her on the bed.

She tucked herself under the blanket, and lay down with her hands together on her stomach.

"..and I want to thank you for Sakura, and Choji, and Shikamaru…" she opens one eye to see her father with his eyes shut praying with her. "…and mommy, and daddy." She crawled over to her father and pecked him on the cheek.

He opened his eyes in surprise and smiled at his daughter. "Good night, sweet pea." he tucked her in and kissed her forehead while tousling her hair.

"Good night, daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek once more.

He walked out, and flicked the light off. He looked back at her, fast asleep, snuggling against her teddy bear. He smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

-A few days later—

"Achoo!" Ino sneezed as a puff of white billowed out of the stove.

Her father chuckled and pulled the cake from the oven. The mix of pink and brown finally reemerged from the white smoke.

He placed it on the table and started laughing.

Ino giggled with him.

He smiled down at her, and took some of the icing on his finger and put it on her cheek.

She grinned up at him and did the same thing.

"We better clean this mess up before your mother gets home."

She nods. "Mhmm!"

-11 years later—

It's Ino's sweet sixteen party, and they were at Yakiniku Q.

Ino was sitting in the middle of the dance floor in a beautifully decorated chair. She was in a regal, purple silk dress, and was wearing a small silver tiara with flowers.

"Uhh, hey Ino. You wanna dance?" the spiky headed shadow boy asked, looking at a random direction.

She looked up at him in surprise then smiled. "Of course, Shikamaru."

They commenced dancing. "Wow, you're a good dancer, Shika."

He smiled softly at her. "You're not too bad either, Ino."

Inoichi watched from the sidelines with a thin smile gracing his face.

"She's growing up, isn't she?"

He looked to his side and smiled. "Yeah she is. She's 16. Two more years, and she'll be responsible for herself."

The man beside him nodded.

"I hope your son will be there to take my place as her guardian."

Shikaku looked at him in surprise. "You noticed too?"

Inoichi laughed and patted Shikaku's back. "Of course. I'm not the idiot I was when we were younger."

Both men shared a laugh as both teenagers waltzed right in front of them.

"What's so funny, daddy?" Ino asked innocently.

Shikaku and Inoichi looked at each other and smiled. "Nothing, sweetie." Shikaku replied. "Care to dance with your Uncle Shikaku?"

Ino smiled. "Sure." She smiles at Shikamaru and let's his hands go, and takes Shikaku's hands.

They danced around the floor both smiling and laughing.

"Hey Shikamaru, can you come here a sec?" Inoichi asked.

"Uhh yeah. Sure, sir." He walked up beside Inoichi.

"As you know, Ino is going to be 18 soon, and I won't be responsible for her anymore. She'll want to do her own things."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I wanted to say that, I wouldn't have a problem with you taking my place in 2 years."

Shikamaru blushed deeply. "Uhh, what do you mean by that, sir?"

Inoichi sighed. "What I mean is-"

At that moment, Shikaku and Ino return.

"Your turn, 'daddy'" Shikaku teased.

Inoichi smacked him playfully and took Ino's hands.

"Let's go dance, daddy!" Ino squeals as she pulls Inoichi into the middle of the floor.

The two of them slowly danced to the music. Inoichi caught Shikaku's eyes and nodded at him. Shikamaru looked up at his father, and his father just nodded at him as well. Now he was beyond confused. He looked back at Inoichi, and Inoichi winked at him with a smile.

He shook his head and chuckled, just as Ino and her father came back. "Come on, Shikamaru!" Ino quickly jumped up and kissed Inoichi on the cheek and dragged Shikamaru away.

"You think he caught it?" Shikaku asked.

"Shikamaru's a smart kid. He'll get it." Inoichi replied.

Just then, Ino and Shikamaru's faces got slowly closer and closer, until finally, their lips touched.

"THAT LITTLE PUNK!" Inoichi cried as he started to charge. Suddenly, he was frozen.

"Cool your jets." Shikaku said from behind him, while holding the "rat" hand sign up.

"But he-"

"You gave him permission." Shikaku replied simply.

Inoichi hung his head and sighed.

Ino giggled. "Nice try, dad."

Inoichi looked up and glared at Shikamaru.

The boy held his hands up and hid behind Ino.

"Oh, really classy, Nara. Put me in the frontlines, why don't you?" Ino teased with a mock glare.

"He was ready to kill me." Shikamaru said with a laugh.

Ino looked back at her dead and kissed him on the cheek. "You can trust him, daddy." She went back to dancing with him.

"You cooled off?" Shikaku asked as he walked up beside Inoichi.

Inoichi stood up straight and nodded. "I can trust him."

-7 years later—

"INO! Sit still! I'm still curling your hair!" Sakura yelled.

"Forehead, if you don't realize, my wedding is in 25 minutes, and I still need to put make up on!"

Ino's mom, Yuuko, put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura dear, I'll handle this."

Sakura nodded and handed her the curling iron. "I guess I'll go wait outside, pig."

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, forehead."

Sakura walked out, and Ino noticed her dad's expression in the mirror.

"What's wrong, dad?" she asked.

Inoichi perked up and looked at her mirror reflection. "You're beautiful." He says with a smile.

She smiled. "Aww thanks dad, but that doesn't answer my question."

He sighs. "I don't know. You're getting married. You won't be a Yamanaka anymore. You won't be my little girl anymore. " he says as he stands up and stands beside her.

She stands up and kisses his cheek softly. "I'll always be your little girl." She said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry daddy, Yamanaka's don't cry. Naras cry. Akimichis cry. Not Yamanakas." She says with her fist raised and a smirk on her face.

He smiled back as he sniffles. He bumped their fists together. "Yamanakas don't cry."

He looks over at his wife's hand and notices the white daisy barrette. He takes it and puts it in Ino's hair. "I'll be waiting outside, dear." He smiles and kisses them both on the cheek and leaves.

-At the ceremony—

Inoichi was walking Ino down the aisle reverently, with a thin smile on his face.

At the altar, he hands her over to Shikamaru.

"I can trust you, Shikamaru. Take care of Ino for me."

Shikamaru wordlessly nods with a smile.

-Wedding precession-

"Do you, Shikamaru Nara, take Ino Yamanaka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ino Yamanaka, take Shikamaru Nara as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her body racked with sobs. "I-I do." She says as she sniffles.

Inoichi leaned over to his wife. "So much for Yamanaka's don't cry."

Yuuko giggled. "You cried at our wedding too, Ichi."

Inoichi sweatdropped at the memory. "But you still love me." He says as he holds her close.

"That I do." She says as she pecks his lips.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Shikamaru and Ino shared their first kiss as newlyweds.

Inoichi stood up and clapped, a tear streaming down his face. Yuuko's hand came up and wiped it away. "She may not be a Yamanaka by name anymore, but she'll always be a Yamanaka at heart."

He nodded at looked up to the altar, a sad smile on his face.

-At the Reception—

It was busy with chatter as the formalities were ended, and everyone was free to dance.

"Hinata, would you like do dance?" Kiba asked his girlfriend with a blush.

Hinata giggled. "Of course, Kiba." She took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. You see, when Hinata started dating Kiba, she dropped her obsession with Naruto, and focused on Kiba. She couldn't be happier she did. Kiba gave her things in a month that Naruto couldn't give her in 15 years. She slapped herself repeatedly for not seeing Kiba sooner, he was all she needed to be confident, he was all she needed to feel safe. He was all she needed to feel loved.

The two of them danced, and laughed.

Then, there was a less…"pleased" couple.

"OI NARUTO! STOP STEEPING ON MY FEET!"

"SAKURA, STOP MOVING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION, 'TTEBAYO!"

Sasuke eventually came back, but they quickly detained him and put him in a psych ward. But before they did, Sakura gave him a few choice slaps on the face, and a kick somewhere where it would hurt.

That was when Naruto realized that she was serious. She might not love him yet, but she sure as hell didn't love Sasuke anymore. So, he gave it a shot. He asked Sakura out once more, fully expecting rejection. What he didn't expect was, her kiss on his cheek and her "Yes, Naruto." Followed by giggling.

"AY! NO NEED FOR REVENGE, SAKURA!" Naruto cried as he clutched his foot.

Sakura huffed and walked towards the dessert table.

Ino giggled and Shikamaru chuckled. "Some things never change."

Shikamaru nodded. "For those two at least. I see Kiba's a lot quieter, and Hinata's a lot more confident." He said pointing to the couple, dancing, spinning and laughing.

Ino leaned on her hand and smiled at them. "I'm glad Hinata finally found someone for her. Kiba's a great guy when he's not acting like a bonehead."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Same with Naruto."

Ino smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Same with you. Except not as much bonehead, and more lazy ass." She giggled.

"Oh, that hurt." He said with a smile.

Ino patted his cheek and pouted. "Poor baby."

Suddenly, Yuuko's voice was on the mic.

"Everyone, can we please clear the dance floor, it's time for the father daughter dance."

Ino picked her dress up, and walked over to the dance floor.

Inoichi met her there with a grin. "You're radiant."

She smiled. "Thanks, dad."

They started playing the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle, and the two of them danced for the full 5 minute song, not realizing there were people cheering them on, and crying.

"Oh." Ino said in surprise as she curtsied, Inoichi smiled and bowed.

Yuuko's voice was back on the mic, but this time strained, and she was sniffling. "Okay, free dance again! Everyone please enjoy the evening!"

Ino hugged her dad tightly, and he kissed the top of her head. "Better get back to your husband now, sweetie." He said as he pointed to Shikamaru asleep in his chair.

"That idiot." She grumbled. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, dad."

He smiled. "I love you too, Ino."

With that, she returned to her spot at the special table, where she tipped Shikamaru's chair over. "Oi! Wake up!"

"Woah!" Shikamaru cried as he fell. "Ow…"

"How long have you been asleep."

"Just when your mom started blubbering on the microphone."

She hit the top of his head. "Baka."

Shikamaru grabbed his head and pouted. "Ow!"

He sat back onto his chair, and Ino on hers. Just then, Kiba came up to them. "Hey guys, mind if I make an announcement?"

Ino shook her head no. "Go ahead, Kiba." She said as she handed him a microphone.

He smiled and took it. "Uh, excuse me. Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. If I could get everyone to quiet down for a moment." He raised his finger and made a circle quickly as he looked at the DJ table. Suddenly, all the lights were dimmed, with a spotlight on Hinata. Kiba walked over, popping his jacket, and he kneeled in front of Hinata.

A collective gasp.

"Hinata, I love you. You've made me happier these past few years than I have been all my life. Will you make me even happier and marry me? Please?" he says, with a pleading smile on his face.

Hinata put her hand to her face as she cried. "Of course, Kiba!" she hugged him tightly.

The crowd roared with applaud and cheers.

Three high pitched squeals erupted as Ino, Sakura, and Tenten barrelled towards them. They pushed Kiba away and fawned over Hinata and her ring. "HINATA'S GETTING MARRIED!" all three of them cheered.

"Ow…" Kiba whined as he rubbed his butt. Shikamaru came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Kiba."

"Yeah, 'ttebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Shino and Choji came up behind them, the latter with a huge smile on his face.

Kiba turned to Shino. "What do you say, buddy? Best man?" Kiba said as he held his hand out.

Shino looked at it in surprise and looked up at Kiba. He took Kiba's hand and matched his grin. "I'd be honored to be your best man."

"Just like you were mine." Shikamaru said as he wrapped Choji's neck in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

Both Team 10 boys laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I want the three of you to be my groomsmen." Kiba said as he turned to Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.

All 3 nodded with a smile.

"And, I want Sakura, and Ino to be my bridesmaids, as well as Hanabi. Tenten, I want you to be my maid of honor." Hinata piped up.

All three girls squealed with a cheer.

Meanwhile, Inoichi watched the scene unfold before him. "She's gonna be a bridesmaid for her best friend's wedding…" he thought. "Growing up even more, even at 23."

"OI! NARUTO! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME?"

"YEAH, NEJI!" Sakura and Tenten said as they glared at the respective males.

Neji blushed and looked away. "Hmph."

Naruto smacked his head on the table. "I'll get to it, Sakura."

Everyone laughed.

-3 years later—

"Eyyyahhhh!" Ino cried.

"Come on, Ino. Almost there! Just push! And stop crushing my hand!"

"Man up, Shikamaru! You're not the one pushing a nine pound baby out of your body!"

"Ayahhh!" they both cried out at the same time.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Nara. It's a boy!" Sakura cried as she handed Ino the baby.

She stuck out her tongue. "Thanks, forehead."

"You're welcome, pig" she flicked Ino's forehead and went down to the baby. "He's soo cute!"

Ino smiled. "What are we going to name him, Shikamaru?" she looked at her husband.

"My hand..." he whimpered on the ground.

'Wimpy Nara...' she thought.

"Why not name him after your dad, Ino?" Sakura suggested.

"But what about Shikamaru's dad?"

Shikamaru climbed up the bedside and rested on his knees, his finger tracing his son's features, he smiles with shining eyes. "Go ahead and name him Inoichi. Without your father, we wouldn't have him." he smiles and kisses his son's head. "We'll just make his middle name my dad's name. Besides, the Naras have always taken the backstage to the Yamanakas." he smirks.

"YA-MA-NA-KA!" Ino cheered, pumping her fists.

Baby Inoichi did a motion with his arms that looked like he was mimicking his mother.

"Inoichi Shikaku Nara." Sakura cheered. "Don't worry little Ichi. I'm going to be the best godmom for you! Chyeah!"

All 3 laughed and Ichi giggled.

"I'll go inform the family." Sakura said as she walked into the waiting room. Choji, Choza, Kiko, Inoichi, Yuuko, Shikaku, and Yoshino were all there. "It's a boy." all 7 cheered. Sakura turns to Inoichi. "They named him after you."

Inoichi blushed as everyone patted his back.

-10 Years Later—

"Dad! Dad!" Ino cried as she ran through the hospital hallways.

"Ino, calm down!" Shikamaru said as he ran after her.

"Dad? Dad!" she screamed as she ran into a room. "Oh, dad." She cried as she hugged her father on the hospital bed.

"Ino, shh. There's no need to cry for me." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Shinobi are expected to die at a young age. It's nothing short of a miracle that I lived until 61."

Ino sobbed and rubbed her cheek on his hand. "But you can't leave me, dad."

He smiled at Shikamaru, who was also restraining his tears. "It's alright, Ino. You have someone else to protect you now. I did my job." He said simply. He turned to Shikamaru once more. "Take care of her will you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru clenched his eyes shut and let his tears fall. "Yes sir." He wiped his tears.

Inoichi smiled at Ino. "Yamanakas don't cry. Skimichis cry. Naras cry." He said, pointing at Shikamaru with a grin. "Yamanakas don't cry."

Ino laughed strained. "Yamanakas don't cry." She wiped her tears and hugged him tightly.

"I'll finally see your mother again." He smiled.

Ino smiled. "Say hi to her, and tell her I love her."

Inoichi nodded.

"Tell my old man I love him too. And tell him my mom misses him. So do I."

"Will do, Shikamaru." Inoichi replied. "Tell ichi that his grandfather loves him, and is very proud of him."

Ino sobbed and nodded.

"It's time now, Ino." He used his strength to pull Ino down. "I love you." He kissed her cheek gently, multiple times. He took a small white flower from the vase on his side table, and put it behind her ear.

"I love you too, dad." She sobbed and did the same.

The flatline sound.

-The next year, January 24—

Ino wiped the snow off the tombstone. Inoichi Yamanaka, Husband; Father; Grandfather; Noble Shinobi. 1960-2020.

"Happy Birthday, dad. I miss you. It's been a few months, but it's been hard. Luckily, I have my family to help me through it. I want be an amazing wife just like mom was, and I want to be an amazing parent, just like both of you were to me. Ichi looks a lot like you, dad. He wears his hair in a ponytail too." She giggled. "His eyes are black, but they have the same shape yours do." She paused. "He misses you. Shikamaru misses you too. He even went out of his way to give me flowers to bring you and mom." She lays the bouquets onto the graves.

She kneels by the graves and pray. "I love the both of you." She kisses the graves softly. "I hope you too are happy." She stands up and makes her way to the parking lot, stealing one last glance. What she didn't know, was there were two ghostly forms on either side of her, kisses both her cheeks. In a second, they were gone, and Ino smiled as she lays her hand over her chest.


End file.
